


Home for the Holidays

by orphan_account



Series: Eren Is Small and Eren Is Kinky [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Eve and Eren is sick, wanting a little extra attention from his daddy this season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to go more down the fluffy route this time around, but I can't have my favorite ship go without a lil smut.
> 
> Merry Christmas! :-)

When Eren was sick, there was hell to be paid.

Crying, whining, the constant need for attention. Anyone who babysat Eren while he had a cold usually called his father right away and complained. Erwin would have to ask the nanny he hired to hand the phone to Eren, so he could speak in that soothing voice that seemed to win his son over every time he opened his lips. Sometimes he would have to raise the pay a bit higher, just so the woman would be willing to watch over his rambunctious boy next time.

Erwin couldn't always be at home with Eren, but when he was, he spent every ounce of his being making sure that the brunette felt his love and protection. Even more so when the boy had a running nose and a teary face.

“Baby, look here, stop crying,” Erwin dabbed at his son’s face with a lotion-infused tissue (Eren complained about the normal tissues being ‘too scratchy’) and pinned his dark brown bangs up with a hair clip. He would have to bring him in for a haircut sooner or later. The ten-year-old was relentless - he always had been, ever since he was just a baby. Eren flopped into his father’s chest and wailed some more.

Currently, the two had been wrapped up in a blanket dragged down from Erwin’s bed, courtesy of Eren, and sat stagnant on the couch. The bright, crackling fire beside the television was always roaring in the fireplace during the winter season, casting a vibrant glow on the small family’s cheeks. Christmas lights and ornaments littered the plastic pine tree and fake snow was strewn everywhere, again, thanks to Eren. All in all, the house had a wonderfully cheery mood, but inside, there sat a very pouty, sick child.

Eren had his face rested against Erwin’s thick chest as a pillow, not willing to move. The blonde held up another tissue to the round pink nose and waited for the soft, tired noises of Eren blowing his nose. Erwin crumpled up the tissue into a little ball after he rubbed the mucus from Eren’s upper lip and nose, then set it down on the table to be thrown away later. He wrapped his large arms around his small boy and placed a wet smooch on Eren’s temple. “Do you want me to tuck you in, Honey?” Eren only sniffled and shook his head, grabbing bunches of his father’s sweatshirt and playing with the fabric.

“You look sleepy, though,” the arm he had wrapped around his boy brought the small body closer into his lap, brushing his fingertips against his angel soft cheeks. “I want to stay up,” Eren looked up and caught his father's eye. He shuffled a bit under the covers and ended up wrapping his arms around Erwin’s neck, resting his head against the man’s thick shoulder and leaving multiple delicate kisses against the corner of his mouth. Erwin had already known that his kid would get him sick somehow, so he took no precautions, accepting the kisses gratefully.

Their lips pressed against each other's, leaving chaste love on one another. Chaste, that is, until Eren opened his mouth and expected something more. Erwin smiled, then chuckled, and finally took the boy’s lower lip into his. Eren suckled greedily at his father's upper lip and rubbed his fingers along the man’s dark undercut. They shared kisses for a while, some wavering between childlike love and intimacy.

The boy tasted of hot chocolate and his father - peppermint.

Eren soon grew bored of kissing and turned himself back around, pressing his narrow back to Erwin’s broad chest. He opened his legs wide and shoved the heavy comforter away from him, latching his hands on his papa's forearms, squeezing them and bringing them closer to his legs. “Daddy, touch me,” he murmured, smiling when those warm, assertive hands gently pulled down his long cotton pajama bottoms to his thighs and, no underwear, rode the pads of his fingers up his small cock. Erwin was never one to say no.

Carefully, the skin of Eren’s uncut foreskin was rolled back and forth along the pink head of his cock and his scrotum was toyed with. Erwin could easily have one hand in two places at once because of how puny his son’s penis happened to be. He massaged Eren’s balls and rubbed his length with one hand, while the other had intentions of teasing. He brought his thumb up to his mouth and gave it a lick, then took it back down to Eren’s legs, giving a light rub to his sweet spot - right beneath his balls and right above his needy hole. “Daddy, please more,” Eren whined, grinding his hips up in an act to get more touches he wanted. He had enough of the small stuff, he wanted more, he _needed_  more.

Erwin made use of what he could and covered his middle finger in saliva, then started pressing at his boy’s ass. “You want this, right Eren? You want it inside?” Erwin, teased, alternating between pressing and circling around his pink, puckered skin. Eren nodded his head frivolously, gasping at the sensations he loved after a long day. “Please, Daddy, please put it inside me,” he cried, grasping at his father’s hand that was placed lower on his body and laced their fingers together. Erwin obliged and thrusted his finger tip inside the throbbing heat, humming warmly as he watched his son bring himself to the finish line. His meaty hips gyrated back and forth, bouncing lightly on what his father allowed him to have, wrapping his own sweaty hand against his cock and pumping quickly. “Daddy, I- I’m gonna squirt!” Eren whimpered and let go, coming into Erwin’s hand.

* * *

Before long, the two were snuggled together in bed, leaving more kisses and love nips on each other's bodies, only to be seen in the morning, after Santa left their presents under the tree.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to read more shota Eren (usually with father Erwin), make sure to either bookmark/follow the series "Eren is Small and Eren is Kinky" or you can subscribe to me for other fics like this and much more. :-)


End file.
